MEMORIAS DE UNA NACIÓN
by Ainne02
Summary: Mi nombre es María Guadalupe Hernández Carreido, y estoy aquí para escribir mis memorias siendo la representación humana de México. Si les soy honesta, trato a este libro como si fuera la terapeuta con quien nunca fui, por lo que fechas exactas y detalles minuciosos... serán considerados pero, en la vida le pones atención a unas cosas más que otras.
1. Chapter 1

Desde pequeña había conocido la guerra, en realidad, no se podía hacer mucho con el dato si eras criada por el Imperio Azteca, a mis padres jamás los conocí, quienes me cuidaron fueron mis abuelos, pero ellos nunca permitieron que el peso de esas guerras cayera sobre mis hombros, tampoco me dejaban verlas, simplemente me mandaban a otro lugar para jugar y distraerme. Además, yo no encajaba ahí, no solo por ser la nieta del jefe, igual por mi físico...

Me veían siempre extraño, era la rara y al mismo tiempo la sucesiva al trono en el Imperio, no fue de extrañarse que no tuviera un solo amigo en la época; aunque claro, al ser una niña yo no comprendía eso, me sentía excluida, pues estaba solamente con mi hermano, quien, por ser hombre, al menos era tomado en cuenta.

Hubo una época llena de guerras para el Imperio, y a pesar de que en todas salíamos victoriosos, mi abuelo insistió en encerrarme detrás de los conocimientos del Imperio dentro de una enorme sala donde poder estudiar; y cuando ya no hubo tema de qué hablar me mandó junto con mi hermano a visitar todas las culturas o tribus del perímetro. Así estuvimos más de año y en invierno nos tocó ir al norte, llegamos a una pequeña tribu, era tan pequeña que literalmente pude cruzar sus extremos en menos de diez minutos. Solo mi hermano estaba feliz de estar ahí, conviviendo con los lugareños y aprendiendo nuevas cosas. Yo no, tenía que salir, explorar. Y así lo hice.

Una mañana simplemente decidí que debía haber algo más allá en el horizonte, el desierto puede llegar a ser seductor ¿saben? Y sin decirle a nadie, me fui hacia donde los rumores contaban de un gran rio; como una hora después de caminar bajo el calor abrazador pude por fin escuchar el sonido de los rápidos, de agua. Así que con tremenda emoción corrí y lo pude ver: era el rio más imponente que había visto y era igual de temerario.

Yo moría de sed, tan solo me agaché para sumergir mis manos y poder tomar agua; pero resbalé y comencé a ahogarme, no había nadie cerca, sabía que gritar solo era un gasto innecesario de energía, pero no pude evitarlo. De repente un brazo delgado como el mío apareció de la nada, sujetándome, otro brazo se le unió después y ambos tiraron.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar recostada sobre la tierra, viendo de forma borrosa el brillante cielo azul; intenté respirar, pero solo pude toser. Cuando hube sacado el agua de mi organismo, me obligué a calmarme, sentándome, considerando todos los hechos de nuevo; pero recordé algo, alguien me saco del rio alguien con brazos delgados como los míos. Voltee a ambos lados y a mi izquierda, sentado junto a mí en la tierra, había un niño.

Un curioso niño.

Estaba impresionada, jamás había visto alguien así. Él era tan extraño, incluso familiar. Sus facciones eran finas, incluso más que las mías; su piel era blanca, blanca, blanca como la nieve que cubre el pico de mis volcanes; sus ojos eran increíbles, podía ver en ellos las aguas turquesas del caribe y su cabello parecía hecho de oro, pues era de un extraño color dorado.

Él me miraba igual de anonado, contemplándonos, pues el otro nos parecía algo desconocido y atractivo para nuestra curiosidad.

Me dediqué a observarlo y reconocí en su ropa algo conocido, mi abuelo me había contado de aquella tribu norteña, su territorio se extendía hasta allí, donde la nieve bajaba de las montañas al suelo en invierno y las luces del cielo tocaban la tierra, su jefe había sido compañero de juegos de mi abuelo; lo llamaban: Jefe Apache.

Aquel niño tan curioso no hizo más que confirmar lo que suponía al alzar su mano hasta su rostro y pronunciar un saludo. Sabía lo que significaba, sabia decir "Hola" en todas las lenguas, así que le devolví el saludo en la mía: náhuatl. Sin embargo, sabía que si quería conocerlo mejor teníamos que hablar lo mismo. Y decidí preguntarle quien era a través de la lengua lugareña.

Para mi suerte, el entendió y comenzamos a platicar lo que quedaba del día. Antes de irnos él me propuso que lo viera mañana, en la parte más estrecha del rio, justo antes de que el sol se ocultase; le respondí que sí y cada uno se fue por su parte, separados por el gran rio.

No supe ni cómo, pero había llegado a la tribu y mi hermano me recibió muy preocupado y molesto, pero no importó, la experiencia había valido la pena. Este niño curioso y yo comenzamos a vernos cada vez más seguido, yo me quedaría por el área dos semanas y todos los días, a veces el día entero, nos la pasábamos juntos, viviendo propias aventuras.

Él era el único que me comprendía, el tampoco encajaba en su tribu, no solo por ser el nieto del jefe, sino también por los extraños tonos claros que dominaban su cuerpo. Entendía, me pasaba lo mismo, pero no tan extremo, pues mi piel era bronceada, mis cabellos ondulados y castaños y mis ojos de color avellana. Ambos éramos tan diferentes pero nos entendíamos muy bien.

El tiempo pasó y antes de que tuviera que partir al imperio de nuevo, nos intercambiamos amuletos: yo le di mi collar de jade y él su tótem de acre. Nos fuimos, con la promesa de volver dentro de tres lunas, cuando ésta vuelva a estar llena, para poder devolvernos nuestros amuletos. Llegué a casa y contenta, le conté todo mi abuelo, él correspondió, pero pude verlo en su mirada: algo le preocupaba, algo le dijeron los dioses y no era algo bueno. Pero no me dijo nada y durante años seguí viéndome cada tres lunas con aquel niño que se había vuelto en mi único amigo: mi mejor amigo.

Quién diría lo que nos deparaba el destino...


	2. Chapter 2

Ya diez años habían pasado, pero debido a cómo somos, seguíamos siendo unos niños.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a aquel niño curioso, habrán de pasar muchos más años para volver a encontrarnos, le dije que muchos hombres habían llegado en chinampas enormes desde el horizonte del océano hasta nuestras costas. Hombres similares a mí y similares a él, hombres forrados de pieles del color de la plata y con parecida dureza, montados en animales enormes e imponentes de cuatro patas y con armas desconocidas para nosotros.

Él me dijo algo similar y alarmante en igual partes, me dijo que su abuelo, el Jefe Apache, tuvo una misión donde hombres casi idénticos a como los que exploraban mis costas, llegarían en montañas flotantes y estarían explorando sus territorios; a partir de ese momento simplemente nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Cuando regresé a casa encontré que aquellos hombres similares a mi estaban dentro del palacio, siendo atendidos como parte de la nobleza; mi abuelo lo consideró una acción necesaria para mantener paz entre nosotros y me obligó a esconderme, no quería que este sujeto alto, blanco, de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes me viera, al parecer él era el jefe.

Trajeron consigo a una traductora: La Malinche y a través de ella se pudieron comunicar. Yo salí y me senté en los escalones de la pirámide, veía todas estas cosas nuevas para mí y me preguntaba por qué mi abuelo no me permitió estar en la cena de reunión ¿Qué esconde? ¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho?

Decidí volver para resolver mis dudas y justo cuando yo entraba aquel hombre salía.

Fue impresionante, el me miró fijamente y sus ojos se iluminaron, sus labios se desplegaron en una enorme sonrisa y con sutileza tomó mi mano para besarla mientras murmuraba en su lengua extraña...

-Mi nueva nación-.

Este acto me desconcertó, pero dejó a mi abuelo furioso conmigo; yo vi al hombre irse con la Malinche, aparentemente les habían dado residencia en la pirámide de al lado, pues allí entró con otros dos sujetos más.

-¡Te dije que te escondieras, Xóchitl!-. El bramido de mi abuelo me asustó y confundió más, pero dando media vuelta, regresó con zancadas al palacio. Lo perseguí, fui tras él, quería respuestas, pero simplemente no me las dio.

Quise contactar a mi hermano, envié un mensajero para que le contara lo que pasaba, tal vez sabía algo... él estaba con los Mayas, donde mi abuela reinaba. Pero a pesar de la esperanza en que las estrellas tropicales les dieran las respuestas que yo buscaba, sabía que obtendría su respuesta tarde, quizás demasiado tarde.

Convivimos muy cerca con aquellos hombres durante un tiempo, poco a poco los fui entendiendo, ahora escuchaba conversaciones y entendía más que sus peticiones básicas como "Tengo hambre" "¿Dónde están los baños?" y "Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?", esta última pregunta me lo decía cada que podía aquel sujeto que había besado mi mano la primera vez que nos vimos.

Ya me había hartado; aunque había algo que me llamaba de él, algo que no comprendía; a veces solo lo miraba desde la distancia, por alguna extraña razón incluso lo llegaba a sentir como de la familia, pero eran sentimientos tan efímeros que apenas y duraban un segundo.

Recuerdo que esa noche seria la noche, el ritual, la fiesta, el sacrificio, todo al mismo tiempo; celebrando lo que muchos consideraban como la llegada de Quetzalcóatl; porque sí, créanlo o no, eso se creía que era aquel hombre; y eso simulaba mi abuelo en creer, pero lo conocía muy bien, sabía que detrás de ese supuesto festejo por la llegada de dioses que organizaba, ocultaba la verdad: sabía que aquel hombre pálido había llegado a quitarle algo, pero el problema era que no sabía qué.

Antes de caer la noche regresó el mensajero, me dijo que mi hermano me pedía que fuera a un punto retirado del imperio, en el bosque, que ahí se encontraría conmigo.

A pesar de ya estar completamente lista para la fiesta, desvié mi camino y me reuní con mi hermano. Él estaba errático, fuera de sí mismo. Y yo no entendía por qué.

Al llegar, me contó que nuestra abuela había hablado con los dioses de las estrellas en un cenote, y que lo que le dijeron fue alarmante: desaparecería, todo lo que conocemos moriría a manos de unos sujetos de pieles pálidas. En ese momento escuché unas mini explosiones, jamás en la vida había escuchado algo parecido, esas mini explosiones se acompañaron de bramidos, gritos, llanto.

Nos atacaban, alguien, podía sentirlo dentro de mí, pero el problema es que no sabía quiénes lo hacían.

Corrí y dejé a mi hermano atrás, llamándome para detenerme. Me asomé y solo pude ver el desastre. Mi corazón dio un hueco, no podía creerlo, aquellos hombres a quienes les habíamos dado refugio y tratado como dioses estaban matando a los nuestros con sus armas raras que producían las pequeñas explosiones y con sus largas tiras de metal afiladas y sujetas con la mano, apuñalaban sin piedad mientras se retiraban, huyendo de la batalla.

Mi hermano me alcanzó y con horror vio conmigo lo que sucedía... un error garrafal. Olvidamos escondernos y aquel hombre... aquel miserable hombre que acababa de matar a alguien frente a nosotros, nos vio y no pudo ocultar su felicidad, haciéndonos una reverencia, partió con los suyos y nosotros fuimos jalados por nuestro abuelo, a un lugar seguro.

Lo que no pudimos escuchar fueron las risas de aquel hombre, saboreando ya su premio...

-Ah... dos naciones-. murmuró regocijándose.

A esta noche de masacre los historiadores la llamaron "_La Noche Triste"_, y aunque vencimos, yo lo llamaría _"El Inicio del Fin"._


	3. Chapter 3

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LES DIJE?!-. Gritó estérico mi abuelo. Pasado ya el combate, nos tocaba la regañiza.

Interrumpiéndolo, le supliqué a mi abuelo la verdad, pero se negó a dármela; hasta que mi hermano le dijo lo que abuelita descubrió... entonces y solo entonces, habló:

\- Ustedes son diferentes-. Nos pidió que tomáramos asiento y esos hicimos, incluyéndolo. -Ustedes marcan una diferencia en la historia del mundo-. Mi hermano y yo intercambiamos una mirada confundida, pero mi Abuelo continuó:

-Un antiguo relato dice que cuando el planeta era joven, los dioses bajaron y les dijeron a los primeros hombres que por cada civilización que formarán, habría una pareja seleccionada para tener a un "Niño o una niña especial"-. Esto ya empezaba a sonar muy mal.

""Estos niños representarían todo lo que la civilización representase y vivirían tanto como la civilización viviese, solo morirían cuando ésta muriese...-. Alzó una mirada triste y nos observó fijamente. -Básicamente ese niño o niña sería la representación humana de aquella civilización, nacería con ella, se desarrollaría con ella y moriría con ella... luego se volvía historia-.

Acerqué más mi cuerpo al suyo, prestando suma atención a cada una de sus palabras y gestos.

""Pero no sin antes haber dejado su huella en el mundo. Hijos míos...-. retrocedí un poco al escuchar cómo su tono de voz tembló ligeramente. -Cada que una nueva civilización se forma, nace un bebé de éstos... su abuela y yo somos parte de este grupo especial; yo represento al Imperio Azteca y tu abuela a los Mayas, somos los más poderosos por estas tierras, pero como ustedes suponen, hay muchos más-.

Sus confesiones no hacían más que dejarnos atónitos. -Eso incluye a mi viejo amigo Apache y a su nieto-. Pero fue ése último comentario el que más me sorprendió. -Sí Xóchitl, su nieto será de tu misma generación de líderes, si es que ambos sobreviven. Pero todo esto no se limita a las tierras antes del horizonte, después de éste hay más tierras y más representaciones-.

""Cuando nacieron y los dioses hablaron conmigo me dijeron eso, y también dijeron que antes de mi muerte volverían...-. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó. -Nacieron, eso significaba nuevas civilizaciones, pero iba mas allá, ustedes nacieron de nuestros hijos, de un linaje con representaciones humanas existentes y resultaron ser iguales... eso solo significaba una cosa: que habían nacido para reemplazarnos en su momento, por eso los dividimos-.

""Por eso Mixcóatl fue a vivir con su abuela y tú, Xóchitl, te quedaste conmigo. Porque en algún momento ambos reemplazarían estos respectivos imperios y toda otra cultura de sus alrededores. Ambos nacerían como una sola civilización combinados con estos hombres pálidos-. Tomó nuestras manos con fuerza y endureció su voz. -Por eso ambos son diferentes, por eso son sus pieles más claras, sus cabellos ondulados y castaños, por eso sus ojos avellanos, por eso sus facciones más finas... ¿Han visto detenidamente a esos hombres? ¿Se han dado cuenta que comparten más físicamente con ellos que con nosotros?-. Nos miramos, analizando lo que nos dijo... eran tan obvio y, aun así, no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

""Nunca pudieron ver a sus padres, su madre murió al dar a luz, pues ningún mortal soporta el peso de traer a personas así de especiales y mucho menos a mellizos; y su padre murió poco después, por una enfermedad... aunque en realidad pudo haber sido por cualquier cosa. Una vez con las representaciones viviendo, los padres deben morir para que no puedan seguir creando niños especiales. Ustedes no los conocieron, pero en nada se parecen a ellos, o a mí, o a algunas personas de por aquí; eso significa que estos hombres serán los que dominen en la nueva sociedad, porque ustedes son el estándar, y dado a su parecido con estos foráneos, ellos igual lo serán-.

""Lo mismo pasa con tu amigo Xóchitl, exactamente lo mismo-. Ya no quería escuchar... -Aquel hombre, el que besó tu mano cuando te conoció, él es la representación de otro lugar, más allá del horizonte; llegó aquí por equivocación, descubrió riqueza y se quedó, pero lo más importante: los vio a ustedes dos. Por eso pedía que no te viera hija, y por eso mandé a tu hermano de vuelta con tu abuela, porque él es un conquistador, él hará que se vuelvan la representación de una civilización completamente nueva... ¿Serán libres algún día? No lo sé, dependerá de ustedes, este viejo ya no estará para entonces-.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la "Noche Triste" pero yo seguía igual de impactada, sin poder creer aun lo que confesó mi abuelo, apenas podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir con mi amigo, preguntarle si sabía lo que le deparaba el destino, pero no podía salir de la ciudad, durante semanas los hombres pálidos cerraron el Imperio, sin comercio, agua o comida para nuestros guerreros o las demás personas, nos debilitábamos, poco a poco.

Mi abuelo se llevó la peor parte, perdió todas sus fuerzas en un santiamén... ahora entendía el porqué, pero seguía doliéndome verlo así: sufriendo. Él me dio órdenes precisas: tan pronto se abriera el camino a la ciudad, pelearían, pero por poco tiempo, no había la fuerza suficiente para detener a los hombres pálidos, solo para dejarnos el lapso correcto a mi hermano y a mi para salir corriendo con mi abuela; ella, al organizarse en ciudades-estado, costaría más trabajo de debilitarse y, por ende, de vencer.

Me dijo que ignorara lo que me dijera su jefe: Moctezuma, que el final era a mi abuelo al único que le importaba que llegáramos vivos, pues era el único que sabia lo que éramos y que, si alguno de nosotros dos se quedaba atrás.. que el otro corriera, que no se detuviera a ayudar a su hermano o hermana, que era mejor que atraparan a uno y no a ambos. Y que, al llegar con mi abuela, le dijéramos lo que pasaba, que se preparara y que el siempre la amaría.

¡Por Quetzalcóatl! Estaba más que nerviosa, estaba triste, estaba asustada; no sabía lo que pasaría y cuando las puertas se abrieron yo no pude dejarlo solo, mi hermano insistió en escapar, como mi abuelo había dicho, pero no podía dejarlo.

El se despidió, se puso lentamente de pie y me abrazó, Mixcóatl estaba desesperado haciéndome señas para salir y mi abuelo me dijo por ultima vez.

-Se fuerte... México-. Confundida por cómo me había llamado y con las lagrimas amenazando con escapar de mis ojos, mi hermano me jaló con fuerza y nos escondió al mismo tiempo que el hombre pálido entraba a la habitación.

Para salir por nuestra ruta de escape, teníamos que abrir una puerta escondida a nuestro lado, el problema es que era vieja... y producía un sonido agudo al abrirla, por lo que decidimos no hacerlo, no cuando un silencio tenso se apoderó del aire al escuchar los pasos del hombre y la de su espada cortando el aire, apuntando hacia el corazón de mi abuelo, que apenas y se podía mantener de pie.

Mi hermano pedía a gritos susurrados mi ayuda para liberar la puerta y huir, pero yo no podía despegar la vista de la escena que tenia delante, el hombre pálido, con una sonrisa retorcida y una furia contenida en sus palabras le exigió a mi abuelo saber donde estábamos, lo que le dijo fue:

-¿A qué estáis jugando? Jodido indio... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN VUESTROS NIETOS? ¡Respondedme!-.

-No sé de qué me estas hablando-. Era alarmante la calma de mi abuelo. El hombre gritó con fuerza y entonces se acercó a él y dijo:

-Bien, no me lo digáis si eso es lo que queréis, pero escuchadme bien indio, los encontraré incluso si he de matar a todos para ello-. Y para mi sorpresa, le respondieron:

-Haz lo que quieras-. A pesar del crudo trago que representaron las últimas palabras de mi abuelo, eso no fue lo peor, el hombre pálido encajó su espada justo en el corazón de mi abuelo, a-atravesándolo... y cuando la s-sacó... mi abuelo perdió todo soporte y cayó al suelo, m-muerto.

Sentí el mundo detenerse, sin importarme nada más, grité del dolor que sentía, sollocé y sollocé y sollocé.

Error garrafal.

El hombre rápidamente nos vio y con zancadas se dirigió hasta nosotros, mi hermano rompió con una patada la puerta, ahora sin importarle hacer ruido, y me jaló antes de que el hombre pálido lograra sujetarme.

Escapamos por poco y comenzamos a correr lo más que pudimos, pero mis fuerzas no daban, no después de días sin comer y de lo que había visto. -¡Xóchitl!-. Escuché que gritó mi hermano a lo lejos, su voz se hacia tan lejana lo vi viéndome con preocupación y luego detrás de mí, con horror.

Sin poder controlarlo resbalé y caí hacia atrás, sentía que caía a un abismo, al dolor: por perder a mi abuelo, por mi gente, por mi vida, por todo lo que conocía; esperaba sentir el duro golpe del suelo pero en lugar de eso sentí unos brazos fuertes sujetarme antes de caer por completo, mire hacia arriba y unos ojos verdes aparecieron frente a los míos, el rostro de la última persona a la quería ver en la vida: aquel hombre pálido asesino.

Mi mente empezó a divagar, todo se volvía mas borroso, vi al sujeto sonreír con ternura y lo escuché murmurar:

-Ahora eres mi nación... María-.

Después todo se volvió negro.


	5. Chapter 5

86 años.

Habían pasado ya más de 86 años; lo último que supe de mi hermano era que lo tenían en el norte, haciendo trabajos en una hacienda. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué había pasado conmigo? Bueno, después de que aquel hombre pálido me sujetara, amanecí en una tienda, estaba hecha de un material desconocido y las cosas dentro mostraban pedazos de algo similar a las hojas de los arboles, solo que más blancas y filosas, esas cosas contenían manchitas negras acomodadas perfectamente, parecía escritura, pero de en un idioma que desconocía.

Me levanté acomodando mi ropa y descubrí algo horrible: llevaba puesto como un hipil, solo que más elaborado y mucho más colorido, pero no eran colores vivos, eran sobrios y serios. Esta ropa era del enemigo. Asqueada con la idea, traté de quitarme lo más que pude de encima, pero no sabía cómo... tenía tantas capas, así que me resigné y salí de la tienda.

Todo era tan extraño, era como si nada hubiera pasado: olía a comida recién hecha, el cielo era azul, el sol brillaba brindando su gentil luz, los pajaritos cantaban y las leves corrientes de los riachuelos producían una sonada mágica. Estaba en casa. Pero dentro de mi sabía que algo había cambiado, algo no estaba bien; intenté convencerme de que lo de anoche había sido solo un sueño, una pesadilla, pero la ropa que traía puesta y el lugar donde había amanecido me decían que no fue un sueño; era real.

-Hermoso paisaje ¿No creéis?-. Mi cuerpo se tensó y una corriente fría recorrió mi columna. No quise voltearme, no me voltearía, esto no era cierto, esto era solo un sueño, un mal sueño. -¿Qué pasa María? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-. Risa, escuché su risa y cómo un hombre se levantaba con esfuerzo de una silla; lo que vi después acaparó totalmente mi atención, ya que él literalmente se puso delante de mí.

Me veía como un tesoro, de la misma forma que un padre ve por primera vez a su hija; pero yo no era su hija, ni mucho menos. -¿Sabéis? Lucís un vestido muy caro, ha sido una lastima que hayáis querido romperlo; es realmente costoso-. Decidí ignorarlo. -¿Por qué no me miráis María? Yo seré vuestro nuevo padre ahora ¿Entendéis? Vuestro querido abuelo ha sido cosa del pasado, ahora TÚ seréis vuestro destino-.

Me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, mi mirada escocía por odio, no quería que hablara así de mi abuelo, no quería que me dijera palabra alguna. -Deberíais tranquilaros, querida. Te educaré tan bien, que pronto ni recordaréis la sombra de lo que ha sido para ti vuestro dulce viejo-. Se apartó, volviendo a reírse y cuando lo escuché suficientemente lejos, dejé por fin que una lágrima solitaria recorriera mi mejilla.

86 años.

Tuvo razón, a medias. Solo por las noches y con mucho esfuerzo lograba recordar a mi abuelo; a mi vida prehispánica: la buena vida. Y con esos recuerdos llegaba una imagen a mi mente, la memoria de un curioso niño, de piel blanca, cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

Brinqué al instante, recordé igual como es que Antonio, o como solía llamar: aquel hombre pálido, rescató de las cenizas de Tenochtitlan algunas de mis cosas, incluyendo un tótem de acre; lo había guardado en un baúl con el nombre "María Guadalupe Hernández Carreido". Sí, hasta el nombre me había cambiado el muy... español.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí al baúl, lo abrí con prisa y revolví con ansias su interior. Hasta el fondo, en una descarapelada esquina, estaba un águila labrada en madera fuerte y resistente de acre: un tótem.

_-Ten, para que no me olvides-. Fruncí mi entrecejo._

_\- ¿Qué es esto? -._

_-Un tótem, simboliza el animal que llevas dentro; yo tengo al águila, símbolo del ritmo de la nobleza heroica, la libertad y la valentía; se trata de un espíritu libre-. _

_Tomé entre mis manos aquella figurilla tallada en madera, sonreí. Con cuidado me quité mi collar y le respondí:_

_-Ten-. _

_\- ¿Tú collar? -._

_-Es de Jade y es muy especial, representa la eternidad y la inmortalidad, la vida, la fertilidad y el poder, el origen del universo o de todo lo que existe-. Vi cómo mi nuevo amigo con admiración tomaba mi collar y lo apreciaba, sonriendo me dijo:_

_-Cuando nos volvamos a ver nos regresaremos nuestras cosas y antes de irnos las volveremos a intercambiar, así sabremos que en un futuro tendremos que volver a encontrarnos; porque tenemos algo que le pertenece al otro-. _

_Asentí y ambos guardamos cuidadosamente el objeto del contrario, sabiendo la importancia que tenían, y despidiéndonos, dimos la media vuelta para irnos. _

Mi amigo, mi único y mejor amigo.

¡Rayos! Me puse el tótem a modo de collar y salí disparada de mi habitación, ya era hora de dormir, así que no me toparía con nadie en los pasillos, lo más seguro era que Papá Antonio estuviera dormido. Con prisas me dirigí hacia la cocina, guardaba en un bolso lo más que podía de comida y bebidas cuando escuché un carraspeo y me tensé. Lentamente me vi la vuelta, solo para encontrarme con la señora de limpieza.

-Pero señorita Hernández, ¿Qué está haciendo? -.

Rodé los ojos y en silencio me acerqué a ella, diciéndole:

-Por favor Itzel, no se lo diga a nadie, simplemente saldré por unos días, iré a ver a un viejo amigo-.

\- ¿Pero un viejo amigo? Si usted tiene 12 años señorita. No discúlpeme, pero no puedo dejarla ir-.

Sí, bueno, para usted luzco de esa edad, pero ya tengo más de 90 años. ¡Agh! ¡Perfecto!. Debía planear ahora un nuevo plan, ingeniándomelas rápidamente le respondí que tenia razón, que solo estaba bromeando y que en realidad únicamente tenía hambre; ella sonrió satisfecha, al parecer había sido convincente; pero a pesar de que me dejó llevarme la comida, con pesar, tuve que volver a mi habitación.

Recuerdo que, caminando como león enjaulado, pensaba y pensaba en qué hacer; hasta que tomé en cuenta la ventana. Llena de esperanza otra vez, escribí una nota para mi padre y la dejé en mi cama, empaqué ropa, todo lo necesario y salí por la ventana. Llegué al establo, gracias a las estrictas clases de Antonio y a su obsesión férrea de que cambié mi estilo de vida al europeo, aprendí a montar; así que cogí a mi yegua y partí para tierras norteñas.

Conocía tan bien mis tierras que tan solo después de una semana llegué de nuevo al Gran Rio, estaba amaneciendo y era luna llena, justo hoy se completaba la tercera luna. Pero no había nadie, esperé el día, dos días, tres días y mi amigo no aparecía.

86 años, pero qué idiota había sido ¿En verdad pude creer que después de tanto tiempo él me esperaría? ¡Qué ilusa! Con mis esperanzas por los suelos me dispuse a recoger mis cosas para irme, hasta que escuché voces, eran nativos. Sin poder vencer a mi curiosidad, me acerqué y efectivamente, se trataba de un grupo de nativos hablando con un niño de tal vez mi edad, pero ese era un niño curioso, parecía europeo.

Aunque claro ¡Qué estaba pensando! Los europeos jamás dejarían a sus niños a la merced de los nativos. Sin darme cuenta, me había acercado tanto que ellos lograron vislumbrarme y detuvieron su plática; entonces el niño volteó y mi corazón dio un brinco: piel blanca, facciones finas, cabello dorado, ojos turquesa ese tono de turquesa. Mi amigo.

Este niño se me quedó viendo con igual sorpresa y, diciéndole algo a los nativos, éstos se retiraron y el chico se acercó a mí con intriga. Desconfiado, preguntó mi nombre y no pude evitar fijarme en los cambios, ahora era más alto, sus brazos ya no eran tan delgados como los míos y portaba en su muñeca un collar enredado, un collar de jade.

Alcé los ojos, gratamente segura de quién era este chico y le respondí:

-Me llamo María Guadalupe Hernández Carreido, pero es más probable que me haya presentado como Xóchitl en el pasado-.

Él, con una sonrisa irreal me vio de arriba abajo, a pesar de lo incomodo que fue, sabía que lo hacía para ver los cambios por los que pasé, digo, yo hice lo mismo con él; se acercó y dándome un fuerte abrazo, exclamó:

-Oh my god! It's you-.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?... oh no. Inglés, era lógico que hablara este nuevo idioma; pocos años después de que Antonio se hiciera cargo de mí, le pregunté qué había pasado con los territorios norteños, él me respondió que sus vecinos y enemigos europeos habían llegado antes que nosotros allí con planes de adueñarse de esas tierras. Y después de que Inglaterra le quitara a Holanda sus posesiones, aquellos asentamientos se volvieron ingleses: colonias.

-God! Just look at you. You've changed a lot-. Continuó mientras deshizo el abrazo. -No sabes cuánto te he extrañado-.

-Momento, momento-. Le dije - ¿Hablas español? -. Aunque con ese acentouu... lo dudaría.

-Yeah. Bueno, no tan bien como me gustaría hehehe. - y con un leve sonrojo se removió el cabello.

Yo le sonreí y le respondí que lo hablaba muy bien, él me preguntó si hablaba inglés y le dije que más o menos porque a Antonio no le simpatizaban las lenguas del enemigo. Cuando él inquirió sobre mi tutor le conté todo lo que había pasado desde el día en el que desperté con aquel extraño vestido puesto: a pesar de que hice todo lo posible para alejar al español, él estaba decidido en hacerme su colonia ¡Ni mi mal genio lo detuvo! Y he de decir que en verdad su tenacidad y esmero tuvieron frutos, me hizo olvidar prácticamente todo lo de mi vida anterior con el imperio y me transformó a la vida europea.

Pero no pudo quitarme toda mi esencia; aún conservo mucho de la vida prehispánica, solo que a los ojos de Antonio ahora soy su pequeña "Nueva España".

Tras estar como dos horas platicando sobre mí, decidí que era suficiente, que era su turno de hablar y él me comenzó a contar

-Tres lunas, eh... after que nos vimos por ultima vez... I went to see you; quería... warned you. Abuelo Apache había said que las luces del cielo and las stars presagiaban graves challenges, amenazas serias and wars para tus tierras. But, cuando volví and no te encontré, I knew que something was wrong, te esperé aquí como una semana until llegaron people de la tribu and me dijeron that Abuelo Apache estaba very sick and, con pesar, tuve que irme-. Bajé mi mirada, en verdad me hubiera gustado poder advertirle.

""Al llegar I saw him agonizando, tenia mal aspecto, decía cosas sin sentido and su cuerpo ardía. Entonces me contó everything. About las representaciones, las tierras, how it works, mi larga vida, la historia... everything. Yo me impresioné mucho, of course but, de alguna forma I knew que lo que me decía was true. Me contó about you and tu hermano, que eran like me and que serían de mí misma generación de líderes; he inspired me and me dijo que pasara lo que pasara, I should never give up, never dejar de insistir y de triunfar-. Sentí cómo apretó mi mano, y le devolví el gesto.

""Me contó de mi posible future, que la reason por la que se estaba muriendo era porque I was surgiendo. That hurt me but, me dijo que no tenía por qué, que it was natural. He asked me que me adaptara al cambio and que lo usara para mi provecho. A pesar de agonizar that night, al día siguiente se levantó como si nada and siguió with his normal life. But volvía a caer en aquel dolor de nuevo, cada vez con más frecuencia, until I realized de que los hombres llegados en aquellos ships ya estaban tierra adentro and ya habían establecido asentamientos-. Acortó un poco el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos y me dijo mirándome seriamente:

""Your abuelo pudo morir rápido Xóchitl, but el mío tardó mucho en morir. In fact, ayer celebramos la unión de su alma con las luces del cielo that's why I'm here, hablando con los nativos, hemos perdido al gran Jefe Apache-. Yo únicamente escuché atenta y al finalizar su relato, terminé boquiabierta. No me esperaba para nada eso último.

-L-lo lamento, oye es algo muy triste. Sé lo que es perder a alguien tan querido y cercano-. Consolé.

Él sólo me miró con melancolía, suspiró con fuerza y observó el cielo que ahora pintaba en color carmesí el suelo, advirtiendo que pronto anochecería. En sus ojos puede ver reflejados sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos y aquellos momentos compartidos con su abuelo, reproduciéndose una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Pronto aquellos orbes azules se volvieron cristalinos, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y su nariz tornó en un color rojizo muy tímido. Sonrío, tratando de controlar las lagrimas con una risa, no queriendo olvidar a su abuelo.

-I miss him a lot-.

Una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, perdiéndose en su triste sonrisa. Volví a apretar su mano con suavidad, no queriendo romper su burbuja, pero él cambió su mirada del horizonte a mis ojos, haciéndome perderme en los suyos, y con voz ronca me dijo:

-The Thirteen Colonies-.

\- ¿Qué? -. Respondí confundida.

-Las Trece Colonias, in Spanish, sure-. Resopló divertido. – Así como ahora you are "La Nueva España" por culpa de Spain, I am now "Las Trece Colonias" por culpa de England. But puedes decirme Alfred-.

\- ¿Alfred? ¿Alfredo en español? -.

-Yeah, I know. But that's my name now Xochitl: Alfred F. Jones-.

-Ahh-.

Únicamente asentí con la cabeza, procesando toda esta nueva información; quiero decir, no muchas personas nos comprenden, prácticamente nadie ha pasado por lo que nosotros, sé de carne propia lo duro que es el cambio. Entonces recordé lo ultimo que dijo y lo corregí tras una leve risa:

-Ya te dije: María-.

Él frunció el entrecejo, sin entender a qué me refería. Entonces aclaré: -Mi nombre ahora es María Guadalupe Hernández Carreido-.

El arqueó las cejas con notoriedad y exclamó un "Woah" muy alto, para luego reírnos.

-You have a really laaaarge name, Mary-.

-Jajajaja. Lo sé, fue Antonio, no sé por qué, pero como que tiene una obsesión con los nombres largos-.

-Maybe is because intenta compensar algo-. Respondió Alfred alusivo.

Nos carcajeamos, y después de un rato vacilando, nuestra respiración se fue acompasando. Lentamente volvimos al silencio del desierto ahora casi en su totalidad nocturno. Escuché el agua del rio deslizarse pacíficamente sobre la roca en la que estábamos, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que nos habíamos sentado en algún momento de nuestra conversación a la orilla del rio que nos juntó por primera vez.

Los grillos comenzaron a cantar, las luciérnagas salieron a lo lejos y lentamente la temperatura descendía a nuestro alrededor; los animales diurnos eran remplazados por los nocturnos y nosotros allí estábamos, sin inmutarnos, viendo el tiempo pasar a nuestro alrededor despreocupados, cada uno ensimismado en su propio mundo.

Pensaba en todo lo que me había pasado y me quedaba por vivir, cuando sentí unos ojos en mi rostro y al cambiar mi mirada me encontré con la de mi amigo, observándome fijamente. Tras darse cuenta de me había percatado, él rápidamente desvió su mirada y ambos nos sonrojamos. Risillas nerviosas salieron de nuestras bocas y, queriendo dejar pasar el momento, cada uno volvió a sus pensamientos; pero las miradas fugaces no se hicieron esperar. En una de ellas Alfred reconoció algo que llevaba puesto y con un dedo, tocó mi cuello. Haciendo mecer el tótem que descansaba en él.

-It's mine-. Me dijo.

-Lo sé-. Le respondí, y con la uña moví el collar de jade que tenía envuelto en su muñeca.

-Es mío-. Le dije.

-I know-. Me respondió... y sonreímos.

\- ¿Deberíamos devolvérnoslos? -. Pregunté.

Mi amigo únicamente levantó los hombros, sin saber qué decir, y tras pensarlo un poco, ambos dijimos:

-Quédatelo-.

-Keep it with you-.

Nos miramos a los ojos y volvimos a reír.

El resto de la noche pasó con nosotros dos en medio del frío desierto nocturno, platicando bajo las estrellas. Lo último que recuerdo es haberme acomodarme en el pecho de Alfred y quedarme dormida cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba en una choza, hecha con los pocos materiales que puedes encontrar por el desierto.

Al salir de ella me fijé en que mi amigo estaba asando algún conejo que había cazado, le comenté que al fin de cuentas no se había civilizado lo suficiente como para seguir matando animales de la manera nativa. Él solo sonrió restándole importancia y me dijo que algunas cosas no cambiaban. Conviví con él otros tres días y, reabasteciéndome de alimentos de nuevo, partí a mi capital en la Nueva España.

Al a casa llegar todo fue un desastre.

-¡¿Qué habéis estado haciendo fuera María?!-. bramó mi papá enrojecido.

Era de noche, había llegado esa misma tarde tras dos semanas y media de viaje; creí no haber hecho tanto ruido, pero nunca conté con la presencia de papá Antonio en el sillón de la sala de estar, esperando mi llegada.

-Nada-. Le respondí sin mucha convicción.

Él daba grandes zancadas por la habitación, ni un león enjaulado seguiría su paso y ni un águila real tendría aquella mirada tan determinada.

-No te creo-. me dijo, analizando mi ropa desde los tres escasos metros de distancia que nos separaban. Rayos surgió una vocecilla en mi cabeza, se nota que he estado en el norte Solo ahí se usarían andrajos como éstos continuó y no pude hacer nada más que darle la razón.

-Habéis estado en el desierto ¿No es así? -. Me mantuve callada, con la mirada en el piso. Sin inmutarme.

\- ¡Respondedme! -.

\- ¡Si! ¿Y? ¡También son mis tierras! -. Vociferé, molesta.

Pésima idea.

Él, hecho una cólera, avanzó hacia mi y, dándome una cachetada, me dijo:

\- ¡SUBIRÁIS A TU HABITACIÓN EN ESTE INSTANTE, Y HASTA QUE DEJÉIS ESE COMPORTAMIENTO ERRANTE ME DIRÁIS TODO LO QUE HABÉIS HECHO Y CON QUIÉN TE HABÉIS VISTO! -.

Aguantando las lágrimas a más no poder, salí corriendo de ahí, escuchando los gritos de mi papá detrás, pero sin entender qué decían. Me sobaba mi mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y limpiaba aquellas gotas de agua salada que, por más, no había podido retener.

De pronto recordé que odiaba el lugar, el cambio, las reglas y aquel estilo de vida europeo que este hombre pálido me había hecho pasar; me quitó todo lo que alguna vez tuve, todos a quien alguna vez amé y además quería que lo aceptara a él como mi nuevo padre. Ya no lo soporté.

Entré a mi habitación, dispuesta a empacar y dejarlo todo, irme con mi amigo y comenzar de nuevo cuando abrí la ventana descubrí con horror que había soldados flaqueándola, y cuando me vieron, no hicieron más que advertirme con sus armas, dejando muy en claro que si pensaba escapar, ellos no lo permitirían. Resignada, cansada y furiosa, me tiré a la cama, abracé una almohada y comencé a llorar, desahogándome de todas mis penas.

Por que sí, parecía una niña de doce años y tal vez pensaba como una, pero era un alma que llevaba viviendo más 100 años y ahora, estaba perdida...


	6. Chapter 6

Recuerdo haber estado en mi habitación, leyendo la biblia; Antonio, con su evangelización forzada me obligaba a adoptar sus creencias y cada que me portaba mal, mi castigo era estudiarlas una y otra vez hasta olvidar a Quetzalcóatl y mis demás antiguos dioses.

Ya iba por terminar de leer la hoja, pero no entendía lo que decía, mi mente divagaba pensando en Alfred, había quedado en verme con él hace casi un mes en el río, pero no podía salir de mi habitación ¿Cómo lo vería entonces? Frustrada, aventé una uva de mi plato de comida en mi buró y releí la página por quinta ocasión, sin volver a entender nada de nuevo.

Cogí otra uva, ahora con intenciones de comerla, cuando escuché pequeños golpes en mi ventana, extrañada, dirigí mi mirada a ella y con asombro descubrí que aquellos golpecitos los ocasionaban piedritas, de esas que adornan el camino sobre el cual pasan los carruajes para entrar al palacio.

Cerré la biblia, sin importarme que perdiera así la página, y caminé hacia mi ventana, abriéndola con curiosidad, pero afuera... no había nadie. O eso fue lo que creí, hasta que grité al ver la cabeza de Alfred decir ¡HI!, apareciendo de la nada en mi ventana.

Con rapidez mi amigo me tapó la boca para minimizar mi grito y, con agilidad, se metió a mi habitación usando como soporte el alféizar. Una vez dentro se acomodó sus ropas y, quitándome la mano de la boca, me abrazó fuertemente; diciendo:

-My God! I knew it, when you didn't come back I knew that you were in trouble. And seeing those soldiers there... but now I'm here with you... although, my tutor is going to get mad. Hehehe-.

Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba tan pasmada que solo lo veía de hito en hito y balbuceaba, no sabiendo qué decir, hasta que opté en preguntar:

-A-Alfred ¿C-cómo es que? ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

Mi amigo, con sorna fingió mi voz diciendo:

-Oh por dios Alfred ¡qué emoción! me alegra tanto verte ¡te he extrañado!-.

Reí y le dije que estaba muy feliz de tenerlo aquí, conmigo. Pero que fue algo tan inesperado y repentino que me aturdió. Además, quería saber cómo rayos había podido eludir a los guardias. Él, recostándose indiferentemente en mi cama, comió una uva y me respondió feliz

-My tutor hace poco started another war contra France, and ésta se extendió a nosotros, The Colonies. So... alistó un ejercito en mis tierras para atacar a la -New France- in Quebec, específicamente. Me han estado entrenando, and una parte del entrenamiento es no hacer ruido si se trata de una secret action. That's why I escalé hasta tu balcón and los soldados... ni en cuenta-.

-¿Una guerra? ¿Participas en una guerra? -. Pregunté asombrada y temerosa.

-Well We're going to empezar en pocos months, but yeah. I'm in a war-.

-¡Dios mío Alfredo! ¿Cómo es que lo dices tan a la ligera? Es algo serio-.

-Nah, I don't think so, también... well, Arthur dice que será fast and que vamos a ganar because France no es fuerte like us-.

-¿Y tú lo crees?-. pregunté seriamente - Hablamos de Francia ¡una potencia mundial! Como Inglaterra y España-.

-Exactly-. respondió Alfred – Just like Britain and Spain, well no tan buenos, but podemos lidiar con ellos-.

Rodé los ojos, no había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, no considerando que lo decía de forma tan natural como si la guerra fuera algo de todos los días, como si tuviera experiencia en ella; en resumen: una gran mentira.

Me crucé de brazos y lo vi seriamente, él estaba a sus anchas en mi cama, uniformado y comiéndose mi cena; cogió la biblia que yo había dejado a un lado momentos atrás y empezó a hojearla, hizo una mueca y me preguntó, dejando caer la biblia con desdén en el colchón:

-¿And crees en todo eso?-.

Un poco molesta por su pregunta, le respondí mientras rescataba el libro de su lado:

-¡Claro que sí! Y tú deberías, así no estarías tan cómodo con la guerra-.

Él se quedó pensando y, aprovechando ese momento le pregunté:

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ya la has leído al menos? -.

Retomando su postura feliz me respondió:

-Of course I did, but no creo en todo lo que dice, I don't know, some parts parecen... fake-. Él le restó interés y siguió observando mi habitación, curioso.

Yo, sosteniendo la biblia entre mis manos me la quedé viendo y pensé en lo que dijo Alfred... tal vez tenga un poco de razón porque un momento, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si Antonio llega a descubrir que pensé en eso ¡Dios! No quiero ni pensar en lo que me haría. Así que vi a Alfred fugazmente con molestia y guardé el libro, dejando el tema pasar. Ante el silencio, él comentó:

-You're bedroom is so weird-. Fruncí el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué?-. A lo que respondió:

-I don't know es muy "Spanish" but también "Indian". Es como a mix entre dos cultures, it's weird and original. I love it-.

Sonreí, solo a él podrían ocurrírsele tales ideas locas.

-Extrañaba tus ocurrencias-, comenté divertida, con el afán de hacerlo reír o lanzar alguna broma, pero a cambio recibí únicamente una intensa mirada brillosa llena de inocente curiosidad e intriga.

-Why are you like that? – preguntó de golpe, sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

-Yeah, I mean, eres muy... uhm... I don't know cómo describirlo but, let's see- comenzó reflexivo, sobándose la barbilla y viendo al techo. Volví a sonreír, más divertida por verlo tratando de encontrar un adjetivo para describirme, que intrigada por qué diría.

Cuando comencé a soltar pequeñas risitas, él volvió su atención a mí y lo vi: fue la primera vez que recuerdo haber visto aquel brillo que emanaba de esta mirada que tanto me lanzaría de grandes: la mirada de diversión, travesura, decisión, pasión, deseo de conquista, ternura, curiosidad y una emoción más que es su momento no logré discernir, pero que ahora conozco a la perfección: amor.

Esta mirada intensa sobre mi persona logró penetrarme hasta la médula y callé de golpe, solo lo miré, expectante.

-It's so... Tú-.

Finalizó con una media sonrisa coqueta.

A lo mejor fueron solo unos segundos, pero yo sentí que sostuvimos miradas por lo que parecieron horas, y cuando fuimos consientes de esto, únicamente nos sonrojamos y entonces él soltó la broma por la que esperé antes. Relajando el ambiente y saliendo del trance.

Aquella noche platicamos, reímos, jugamos y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro; como fieles niños quienes, teniendo a solo una persona a su lado, se sienten completos por el simple gusto de convivir y ser alguien para un igual.

Los colores del cielo que se vislumbraban por el ventanal ya advertían de la eminente alba y mis ojos apenas amenazaban con cerrarse; mi cabeza, cómodamente apoyada en el hueco entre el abrazo cálido de mi amigo y su pecho, era el lugar propicio para soñar dulces sueños, así que, sin poner resistencia, decidí entregarme plenamente a los brazos del tan anhelado Morfeo, teniendo como último consuelo la voz de Alfred murmurándome:

-Sweet dreams, Mary-. Como leyéndome el pensamiento.

Recuerdo haber despertado sin nadie a mi lado, el calor del cuerpo de Alfred que tanto me acurrucó anoche, solo pasó a ser dobleces en la sábana de mi cama. Lo admito, sentí desilusión, pues había deseado amanecer con él para seguir hablando y jugando, pero a cambio solo pude encontrar una nota en mi buró proveniente de mi amigo, me decía que tuvo que irse antes pues la obscuridad de la noche lo encubría, y que lo disculpara por ello, pero también agregó "te veo en dos meses, junto al gran rio, see you".

Sonreí por solo la idea de volver a verlo de nuevo e, inmediatamente, brinqué al escuchar mi puerta abrirse, seguida de la voz de Antonio dándome los buenos días. Guardé la nota con rapidez y, tras una breve charla de te perdono el castigo porque cumpliste con tus deberes, bajé a desayunar, pensando en cómo rayos hacer para cumplir con Alfred junto al gran rio en dos meses.

Porque en verdad, él era mi mejor y único amigo.

Pero estúpido destino, de nuevo nadie imaginaría nunca lo que nos tenías deparado en el futuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Los años corren con su usual rapidez para alguien como yo, pero ese en particular fue uno que se antojó muy lento. Todo empezó con un disgusto silencioso pero poderoso apoderándose entre los criollos, se lo mencioné a Alfred la última vez que se reunió conmigo, y él solo me sonrió... ¡Claro! ¡Cómo ahora él era independiente!... Colocó un brazo por mis hombros y me expresó su felicidad ante tal grata noticia. No entendí. Yo le dije que mi gente se encontraba cada vez más molesta, disgustada y cansada y él muy rubio, solo sonrió otra vez.

No había comprendido a qué se debía, hasta que, recorriendo Dolores, Hidalgo; me topé con una ideología muy peculiar.

-Incluso si es momentánea, algo así se considera traición a la corona-.

-¿Traición contra la corona? Ni hablar, pero no queremos obedecer las órdenes de los franceses-. Ladeé la cabeza, no podía ni imaginarme a Francis dándome órdenes, no siendo cómo él es. -Solo pedimos un gobierno independiente de Francia, cuando el Rey vuelva a su trono, también lo hará el Virreinato de la Nueva España. Pero el virrey rechazó nuestras opiniones y alguien ya ha delatado nuestros nombres y planes. Esto no podrá mantenerse así por mucho tiempo -.

-De acuerdo-. Miré hacia sus penetrantes ojos verdes... que tanto me recordaban a Antonio, debía de estar pasándolo muy mal bajo captura francesa, de seguro en una cárcel mugrienta y sórdida. Pero esos que yo veía no eran su tono de verde y la decisión que me reflejaban contagió mi alma. -Si todo está listo y no queda mucho tiempo, convoquemos al pueblo en armas mañana por la mañana Cura Hidalgo, necesitamos actuar, y rápido-.

-Concuerdo, señorita Hernández-.

-Pero no lo olvide, cuando el Rey vuelva al trono...-. empecé.

-...También lo hará el Virreinato de la Nueva España-. Me a completó.

-¡Nada de Virreinatos!-. lo seguí por todo el cuartel.

-El Cura Hidalgo...-. Comencé, pero él seguía buscando un documento en los cajones.

-El Cura Hidalgo está muerto, señorita-. Incluso yo detuve mis pasos por un momento, había sufrido muchas pérdidas, pero ninguna me había dolido tanto como esa.

-¡Morelos! molestó que me lo recordara.

-¡No!-. Su corpulento cuerpo dio una brusca vuelta y tomó fuertemente de mis hombros, frenándome. -No podemos volver a estar bajo el control de los gachupines, ya no más-. Soltó su agarre y continuó su búsqueda.

-P-pero...-. Iba a avanzar, lo que me detuvo fue el dolor. Llevé mis manos a uno de mis costados y me quejé, doblándome ahí donde sentía cada muerte y cada balazo

Morelos se acercó preocupado a mí y tomó mi costado con cuidado, ayudándome a tomar asiento.

-Debe descansar-. Pero ignoré su recomendación.

-N-no. Puedo soportarlo-. Agité una mano, queriendo disipar mi dolor en el aire.

-No puede soportarlo todo María-. Alcé los ojos y miré los suyos, solo mis más allegados me llamaban de esa forma. -Usted no solo es un territorio, también es una persona... una dama, señorita-.

-¿Insinúa que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?-.

-En lo absoluto. Lo digo es que usted...-. Lo observé, se notaba que estaba seleccionando cuidadosamente sus palabras. -Tiene sentimientos-.

-No comprendo-.

-Repetidamente me ha expresado lo que siente, lo que siente el pueblo y ¡No solo eso! también lo observó allí donde vamos-. Se separó de mí y caminó al único cajón donde no había revisado. -Por eso me tomé la libertad de escribir esto-. Me extendió un poco tímido un libro, cuya portada rezaba "Sentimientos de la Nación", lo volví a mirar, incrédula -Por favor, léalo mientras descansa de su heridas-.

Con cuidado me levantó del asiento y tomó mi brazo, yo no podía dejar de pasar mi vista del documento a su autor, no lo recordaba escribiendo, no sabía de dónde había sacado el tiempo para redactarlo, no durante todas las batallas y constantes viajes. Cuando encontró a Itzel, una de las autoproclamadas enfermeras del lugar, me dejó a su cuidado y regresó a su improvisada oficina.

Agradecí la atención, pero al llegar a mi habitación, pedí soledad. Descubrí nuevas cartas de mi hermano sobre la mesa, pero lo único que hice fue pasar la primera página y comenzar a leer.

Las lágrimas no tardaron ni cinco minutos en hacer presencia, en especial después de leer la nota que anexó solo para mí:

_"Morir es nada cuando por la patria se muere, América Mexicana"_


	8. Chapter 8

Recuerdo intentar ser fuerte, por todos aquellos que me entrenaron a serlo y que ya no estaban a mi lado, recuerdo intentar estar ahí, sosteniendo la espada y apuntando a Antonio, por todos aquellos que lucharon para que yo llegara a ese preciso momento, por enfrentarme cara a cara con lo que ellos querían expulsar pero no pudieron, porque se fueron antes de despedirse y porque fueron tan fieles a sus ideales que dieron la vida en ello, en la idea de una nación, de una América Mexicana independiente, de una "yo" libre... pero también recuerdo su mirada verde, su expresión sorprendida y triste...

Recuerdo un disparo, el cómo algo se rompió dentro mío, recuerdo ver cómo Antonio caía sobre sus rodillas y recuerdo aquella sensación que tanto había estado negando... yo no podía sentir nada más que odio hacia él, pero no pude. Corrí hacia él, lanzándole insultos a aquel soldado insurgente que disparó, pero él ya sangraba en el suelo.

Recuerdo llegar a su lado e intentar sanarlo, recuerdo, y aún por milagro, ver cómo una lágrima recorrió su rostro, quizás él igual aún me amaba, pero recuerdo su voz susurrándome "_...Lo siento tanto"_ , y recuerdo el dolor de mi espada siendo clavada en mi costado derecho.

De ahí, solo sé que caí a su lado y que la lluvia disipó lentamente mi sangre, una que él había derramado, porque él ya no me amaba como solía hacerlo.

Ahí descubrí que ya no éramos quienes solían ser. Aquella niña que comenzó odiando al piel pálida pero que terminó corriendo a los brazos abiertos de su nuevo padre, la chiquita que lloraba cada que él se iba al puerto y que lo llenaba de besos cuando él estaba a su lado, durmiéndola con canciones de cuna en aquel idioma que se le fue impuesto, la pequeña que sonrió a su lado cuando él le confesó, travieso, que ella era su colonia favorita...

Aquella niña y su padre se iban con la sangre que su cuerpo y el mío derramaban sobre la grava, creando una mezcla que desgarraba mi alma.

Y cómo no... si él era mi todo.

-Llorar de nada ayuda-.

-No puedo evitarlo, Agustín ¡Somos libres! -.

-Lo sé Ana. La señorita Hernández estará tan contenta-.

-Libres al fin-.

Me quejé, haciendo que las voces callaran y que se dirigieran a mí. Toqué mi cabeza, todo daba vueltas y el dolor de mi dorso vendado era horripilante. Al abrirse una puerta, apareció Ana María Huarte de Iturbide, preocupada por mi estado de salud y con una sonrisa, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Vencimos. El Ejército Trigarante entró triunfal a la ciudad ayer por la mañana, somos un nuevo país, señorita-.

Sonreí, feliz de que mi gente así lo estuviera, pero la parte de mí que era María, no México, aquella niñita que aún extrañaba su padre, no México, ella lloraba en silencio.

-Ana, por favor, aún se está recuperando-.

-Ya se ha firmado un Acta de Independencia, señorita-.

-Ana-. Le agradecí internamente a Iturbide, pero no quería arruinar el sentir de su esposa.

-El Imperio Mexicano ya es oficialmente libre del Imperio Español-.

-Ana-. _Antonio..._

-Ahora podremos establecer nuestras propias leyes, y con mi esposo como Emperador, verá que se estabilizará la política interna y externa, pudiendo-.

-¡Ana!-. Levanté el brazo, ambos guardaron silencio y pude sentarme correctamente en la cama. -No vaya a lastimarse-.

-Estoy bien, Emperador-. Esa última palabra sonaba tan extraña. -Solo me gustaría saber qué sucedió con Antoni... quiero decir, el General Carreido-.

-Lo último que supe de él es que regresó esta tarde a España-. ¿Volvió? -Lo vi muy herido y demacrado, se nota que la guerra le ha costado-. Recuerdo que, de niña, salía corriendo tras él antes de que entrara a la carreta que lo llevaría al puerto de Veracruz para zarpar a sus otros territorios, recuerdo que lo abrazaba mucho y que manchaba su ropa con pequeñas lágrimas, no me gustaba que se fuera porque a veces tardaba años en volver.

-Al menos ya no estará molestando con sus tropas... no entiendo cómo la guerra no lo mató-.

-No diga eso-. A como dios me dio a entender, me levanté del lugar y acomodé lo que pude mi arrugada ropa. Pude verlos dudar de mi lealtad por un segundo, en estos tiempos defender a un español era traicionar a los insurgentes -Al abandonar el país de seguro se llevó su riqueza, con lo mucho que necesitamos dinero aquí... -. Sus suspiros de alivio me permitieron respirar tranquila.

-Es natural que las cosas estén un tanto delicadas ahora, pero ya verá que con un poco de tiempo, tomarán su curso natural-.

-Eso espero, Emperador. Eso espero-.


	9. Chapter 9

Recuero que caminaba por el adoquinado centro de la ciudad, alcé la vista y contemplé mi bandera, mi nueva bandera. Sonreí, orgullosa de haberlo logrado. Recordé cómo Alfred me había alentado muchos años atrás, y reí al recordarme diciendo que no lo lograría, que no traicionaría a...

\- ¡Antonio! Ven acá hijo-. Me detuve en seco, ese nombre no me dejaba tranquila, incluso un año después de haber visto esos ojos verdes por última vez. Mucho había cambiado desde entonces, y si bien las cosas aún no se estabilizaban, había tenido tiempo para mí y mi hermano. Alejandro fue de los que entraron triunfantes a la ciudad aquel 27 de septiembre, era la primera vez que lo veía desde la Noche Triste y quería provechar cada segundo a su lado. Nos habíamos estado carteando en secreto durante el virreinato, pero nada como tenerlo entre mis brazos y besar su mejilla antes de ir a mi habitación y dormir. Había llenado aquel lugar en mi corazón que perdí hace tantísimos años cuando lo enviaron a una hacienda en el norte, y que se acrecentó al perder a España.

Al llegar al palacio del emperador, las puertas se me abrieron como costumbre y caminé directo a una reunión con Iturbide, me había enviado a un mensajero diciendo que era muy importante y, además, no te podías negar al Emperador, claro que ser México tenía sus privilegios, como llegar 15 minutos tarde... es un ejemplo.

Al llegar a las puertas de su despecho, toqué y me invitaron a pasar. Tomé el picaporte y giré, encontrándome con una gran sorpresa.

-Señorita Hernández, le presento a Joel R. Poinsett, agente confidencial de los Estados Unidos de América-.

Me detuve en seco, de seguro los dos hombres frente a mí dudaron de mi lucidez, pues ni siquiera había terminado de cerrar la puerta de la sala, lo que me distrajo fue aquel nombre... Estados Unidos de América, hacía tanto que no lo escuchaba... el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de mí me sobresaltó, haciéndome voltear y encontrándome con una aún más grata sorpresa.

Un chico rubio que aparentaba mi edad cruzó sus brazos tras su espalda y me sonrió de aquella forma que tanto me reconfortaba y extrañaba. No había sonreído tanto desde que volví a reencontrarme con mi hermano, no de la forma en que lo hacía ahora, contemplando a mi mejor amigo.

-Hi, Mary-.

-Alfred-. Di los pasos más largos que pude y en segundos enrollé su cuello con mis brazos y sentí los suyos rodear mi cintura, su rostro se escondió en el hueco de mi cuello y el mío quedó contra el uniforme azul que ostentaba su pecho.

-I've missed you-. Su aliento se extendió hasta la parte de mi espalda donde mi vestido no cubría, erizando mi piel y provocándome una risa ahogada en lágrimas.

-Igual yo-.

Los carraspeos no se hicieron esperar, los dos hombros tras de mí de seguro se encontraban incómodos ante la escena ante sus ojos, acciones como éstas se consideraban demasiado íntimas como para ser hechas en público. Pero en verdad lo había extrañado mucho.

Con dolor, deshice el abrazo, y cuando encontré su mirada, la descubrí cristalina, justo como la mía, llevó su pulgar a mi mejilla y me limpió una lágrima, para compensar el hecho, acomodé la parte de su uniforme que le moví al abrazarlo. Y reímos.

-Señorita Hernández-.

-Diga-. No podía separar mi mirada de la suya.

\- Joel R. Poinsett, agente confidencial de los Estados Unidos de América-. Solo entonces volteé. Extendí mi mano y la estreché con aquel estadounidense.

-Buenas tardes-. Me dijo con un español muy forzado.

-Buenas-.

\- The reason why Mr. Jones and I are here is to talk about the territor... to meet the new heads of our neighbors -. Miré a Iturbide extrañada, no me esperaba que mi primera visita extranjera fuera para saludar, sin reconocer a nadie de forma oficial.

\- ¿Disculpe? -. La mano que Al puso en mi hombro quiso tranquilizarme, mi tono de voz repentinamente brusco se lo indicó, estoy segura.

-Quise venir a verte, but no me dejaron venir solo-. Volteé, no estaba nada convencida.

-Entonces salgamos a platicar un rato-. Miré a todos en la habitación, lentamente asintieron, simpatizando con la idea. Alfred me abrió la puerta y él salió tras de mí, seguidos por Poinsett y Agustin I.

Al llegar a los jardines del palacio, cada par tomó su camino y, al estar a solas con Alfred, pude reclamarle.

-Espero que digas que me reconocerás como país, nadie mejor que tú sabe cuán necesario es eso-. Su mueca me dio un mal presagio.

-First, quiero felicitarte, la guerra por la que pasaste es todo menos fácil y estoy muy feliz de que por fin seas totalmente independiente-.

-Gracias-.

-And, believe me! Lo que más me gustaría es reconocerte but... I can't-. Ya lo olía.

-¿Por qué?-.

-You're an Empire-. Sostuvo mi mirada y entonces nos sentamos en una banca cercana. -No puedo reconocerte como Imperio Mexicano o Monarquía, va contra mis principios... but sí como República o Federación-.

-Esas son tonterías-. Sujetó mis manos cuando sintió mi rechazo.

-Mary, en realidad venimos a establecer los límites territoriales, but incluso Joel notó que la situación ahora está muy tensa... no creemos que el Emperador dure más que unos meses-. Solté nuestras manos.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-No tiene sentido reconocer algo que caerá pronto, por eso pospondremos el reconocimiento oficial-. Lo miré, incrédula.

-¡Alfred! Es importante para mí-. Él bajó su cabeza.

-I know. But, ante los ojos del mundo, esta visita nunca sucedió-. Miré hacia otro lado, molesta de no contar con su apoyo. No me parecía justo. Sentí sus brazos volver a rodearme y a su aliento de nuevo en mi cuello susurrándome. -Congrats... Mexico-.

Y no pude evitar una sonrisa.


End file.
